Kick X Kendall:conspiracion de amor
by masternica
Summary: nueva version de como inicia el amor entre kick y kendall. contiene lemon


Kick y Kendall: conspiración de amor.

Nota: bueno espero que les alegre saber de mi finalmente escribo otra historia de Kick buttowski. Al igual que la anterior esta historia contendrá contenido lemon pero será un poco mas larga que la anterior. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Kick x kendall: conspiración de amor.

En el pueblo de Kick. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Kick ahora tenía 16 años y era el chico mas popular de la secundaria su cuerpo había cambiado mucho ahora era alto y muy fuerte con un cuerpo marcado y vestía otro look con blue jeans con marcas de fuego y una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta blanca. Ya no usaba a casco puesto que no le quedaba así que ahora mostraba su pelo castaño. Se había vuelto mas responsable con sus acrobacias ahora solo las hacia en lugares donde no podía destruir nada.

Por otro lado estaba la rubia antigua enemiga del acróbata ella ahora era las mas inteligente y bella de la secundaria pero también la mas impopular los únicos amigos que tenia eran los del club de ciencias y su novio Reynaldo quien solía fijarse en otras chicas mas populares. Y eso que kendall tenía una belleza y atractivo físico perfectos. Ella aunque lo negara seguía enamorada de Kick pero no le hablaba creyendo que nunca tendría oportunidad con el.

Un día tanto la mama de Kick como la de kendall estaban en el salón de belleza y ambas intercambiaron una charla breve.

-ay. Honey no tienes idea de lo mal que esta mi pobre hija kendall.- dijo la señora Perkins.

-porque lo dices amiga?-

-bueno pues su novio es un Patan nada atractivo. Que nunca la a tocado y que se la pasa mirando a otras chicas. Y la pobre tiene tan mala autoestima que lo acepta.-

-bueno. Mi hijo Kick tampoco esta bien. Porque a pesar de que a tenido tres novias desde que empezo a abrir sus sentimientos todas ellas han sido unas pijas sin corazón indignas de el. El siente un creciente amor por tu hija kendall pero cree que todavía lo odia.-

-interesante. Supongo que a ambos les haria bien si ambos pasa un tiempo de calidad juntos que dices amiga.-

Y ambas madres decidieron arreglar para sus dos hijos la cita del sueño lo primero fue convencer a acróbata.

-no lo se mama. Ella no me habla desde hace años.- dijo Kick dudando.

-kick. Esta puede ser la oportunidad de por fin hallar a una chica que te merezca. Vas a dejarla ir, vas dejar que kendall siga con ese Patan nerd y que la pobre kendall siga siendo infeliz.- dijo la hermanita de Kick.

-por supuesto que no. Voy salir con ella y a darle la mejor noche de su vida o dejare de llamarme Kick buttowski.- dijo decidido

Mientras en la casa Perkins la mama de kendall y su hermana linnie la preparaban para su cita con su galán extremo.

-listo hermanita. Me siento orgullosa de ti finalmente saldras con un buen hombre.- dijo la castaña a kendall.

-gracias hermana.- sonrío la rubia luciendo un vestido negro escotado con el cual se veía muy sexy.

En ese momento entro Kick luciendo un elegante traje negro y su pelo peinado.

-tenia mis dudas al respecto pero me parece un buen joven .-

-muchas gracias señor Perkins.- respondió el acróbata.

Entonces Kick llevo a su amada al restaurante más romántico de la ciudad el rincón del amor. Donde cenaron la comida favorita de kendall y bailaron al son de la música más romántica Kick se comporto como un perfecto caballero sin mirar a ninguna otra que no sea kendall quien estaba segura de que era la mejor noche de su vida.

Al volver a casa kendall no se resistió mas y llevo a Kick a su habitación y cerro el seguro.

-Kick me has hecho la chica mas dichosa del mundo. Déjame darte algo a cambio.- dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido.

Entonces ambos se desnudaron y kendall se sorprendió por que el pene de Kick era del tamaño mayor al de sus fantasías mas lujuriosas ella no podía dejar de chuparlo y masajear las bolas de Kick entonces Kick decidió volver realidad su fantasía mas lujuriosas tomo a kendall y se la llevo a su cama tomando su miembro viril erecto lo introdujo en la intimidad de kendall cada empujón la hacia gemir de placer no podía creer que el chico mas popular, guapo y viril de la ciudad le estaba dando el placer de una forma muy placentera finalmente tanto el como ella eyacularon sintiendo la sensación mas deliciosa que podían

Sentir.

Al día siguiente Reynaldo llego a la casa de kendall solo para hallar a su novia besando apasionada mente en el nuevo jacuzzi de los Perkins con el musculoso acróbata vistiendo ella un diminuto bikini.

-hola reynaldo. Me alegra informando que nuestra relacion se termino puesto que ya e encontrado a alguien mas digno de mi amor. Asi que puedes retirarte.-dijo la rubia

En ese momento reynaldo se fue de la casa Perkins todavía en estado de shocw.

Fin…


End file.
